gabanikifandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Russia
The Kingdom of Russia is the largest territory of the United Kingdom of Russia and Athens. Founded originally as Bat Kingdom and the Dragon Empire. In 1457 B.U.K. the two united to form the Kingdom of Russia which lasted until the unification of Athens and Russia. The Kingdom of Russia is the largest, most populous, and wealthiest of all the four Kingdoms which make up the United Kingdom of Russia, Athens,Puerto Rico, and Snelly. History In the charter of peace the two kings of the Dragon Empire and Bat Kingdom decided to form the Kingdom of Russia. The charter was signed in the year of 1457 B.U.K. All Shinto people are called by the Gainese as Russian. The Russian Name only comes from the nation which is built amongst many smaller kingdoms and republics which make up the Greater Russian region. Although Athenians are direct descendants of the Ancient Russians, the Gainese have always known them only as Athenians. Russia in itself is not one country, but a confederation of many nations. Geography The Kingdom of Russia covers much of what is the United Kingdom of Russia and Athens. The land is mostly flat towards the central portion of the country and the rest is all mountain and volcanic plateaus. nearly 80% of the Tellawow River flows through the Kingdom of Russia with it's delta at the southernmost point of the Kingdom. Government Unlike other territories, Russia has no true Capital. Hoboken, St. Bishop, St. Augustine, Moscow, and Novogorod are all considered major cities of influence and power, but none are called the true capital of the State. The Kingdom is ruled directly by the King or Queen of All Russia, the Emperor or Empress of the United Kingdom. The Kingdom is represented in the Imperial Senate holding the most seats. The Kingdom has a very complex structure as within the "Greater Russia" there are many smaller Kingdoms, Republics, Oblast, Krais, Dominions, Territories, Colonies, City-States, and Empires. The Constituion of the Empire of Gaban allows the complexity of said structure to function so long as they are loyal to the Monarch of the Imperial Crown. Monarchy The Monarchy of the Kingdom of Russia is the official head of state of the Kingdom of Russia, they are as well the Monarch of the three other Kingdoms that make up the United Kingdom. The Official seat of the Monarch of Russia is in the city of St. Bishop. Military The Government of the Kingdom of Russia does not maintain a military. It has a small batallion of Royal Guards in St. Bishop but all terms of Defense in the Kingdom of Russia fall upon the Imperial Navy which controls all forms of defense for the nation. All men are required to serve in the Imperial Navy. Women may join but are not obligated by law as they are considered the head of the household. Should her husband die in war, her Husbands Naval Pension will fall upon her house. Both Religious and Civil Law allow a Naval Widow to remarry. Healthcare There is no special healthcare system in the Kingdom of Russia. The healthcare system used within the Kingdom of Russia is the Imperial Healthcare System of the United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, Puerto Rico, and Snelly which in essence is controlled by the Ministry of Health of the United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, Puerto Rico, and Snelly. Language The Kingdom of Russias official language as in much of the United Kingdom is Athenian which originated in St. Bishop as a religious and ethnic language for all Shinto people to Follow. However, the Russian Language is the official state language for more than 670 Trillion inhabitants of the Kingdom of Russia. Religion As in most of the United Kingdom the official state religion of Russia is Athenaism. However, Russian Orthodox Athenaism is the most common form of Athenaism in the state as they follow the words and wisdom of the oldest Temple in the world, the Temple of St. Bishop. Athenaism has been the official state religion of the Kingdom of Russia since it's founding. Economy The Kingdom of Russia is the wealthiest of the four kingdoms which make up the United Kingdom of Russia, Athens,Puerto Rico, and Snelly. As such it's main focuses are heavy industrial manafacturing, agriculture, technology, health care, financial services, Defence Contracting, and hospitality and tourism. The Economy is highly diversified and extremely powerful. Russia alone accounts for more than 77% of the economy of the United Kingdom. Agriculture Russia being the largest nation in the United Kingdom has the largest amount of land used for agriculture, making Russia the largest food producer in the United Kingdom. Russia grows any varieties of crops and does not have a large export system of any one crop. Many of the territories which comprise the Kingdom of Russia do in fact grow much more of one crop than the other due to climate, and government stipulation. Ethnicity 100% of all inhabitants of Russia are ethnic Shinto as the Gainese and Ga-Russo are not counted in census data or are technically allowed to live within the confines of the Kingdom. Culture The Russian People are like any other sub group of the Shinto People. They adhere to very large family groups are highly religious and care deeply about nationalism and pride. Russians enjoy the arts possibly more than any other culture on the Planet of Gaban with nearly every last city within the Kingdom having at least two theaters dedicated to performances and every city having at least one art museum. Category:United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, and Puerto Rico Government and Politics